Both of them No4
by Fancygirl3
Summary: Beck and Tori are finally together. Right around Tori 17th! But there are others that could be hurt by Bori. Who will fight for who? And what will happen to them in the future?  If you read this, please review when your finished! I need 10 for season 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Both of them **

**Heyhey! Thank you all of you for adding me to your favorites, story alerts, etc. cause it means a lot. And it also means need to get typing since you guys L O V E my stories so much. Well anyways, enjoy!**

=At the Vega house=

**And yes I'm re-updating**

Tori: *texting Andre'* _Umm...ok Its alright Trina'll take me. I'll make her. lol ~tori_

_Yea my grandmother thinks it raining hamburger's because some guy from the governer called her and told her that. I think they were just messing with her head ~andre'_

_Who would do that? ~tori_

_Idk somebody who didn't want me to get to the dance on time. I've gotta a performance in 40 ~andre'_

_Well I'll I guess hopefully I'll see you at the dance? ~tori_

_Definitly ~andre'_

_Ok see ya :-) ~tori_

_Bye :-))) ~andre'_

What Andre' didn't know is it was Tori who made that call making his grandmother think it was raining hamburgers. Beck was picking Tori up and she didn't want anyone suspicious. She figured that would give her enough time to dance with Beck, drink some punch, and socalize. Then Andre' would come and they'd spend the rest of the night on the roof. She told Trina and her parents Andre' had a cold and couldn't make it, so Beck is taking his place. Of course they believed her.

Beck: *knocks on the door*

Holly: *answers* Hello Beck. Come inside Tori's all most finished getting dressed. (his outfit in my profile)

Beck: Um, ok

Holly: Wow, Tori really knows how to pickem'! *laughs*

Beck: *uncomfortably smiles*

David: Holly, don't make the boy uncomfortable, Hi I'm David Tori's Dad, a cop *reaches out to shake his hand*

Beck: Hi, I'm Beck *shakes it nervous*

Tori: *comes down* Hi *looks at Beck*(her dress in my profile)

Beck: You look h-h-h-h-h-*remembers her Dad standing there* very nice for the occasion

Tori: *wanted to bust out laughing but didn't* Thank you

They take pictures and start to leave.

Tori: See ya there Trina!

Trina: Don't destract me I'm infront of camera's! (her dress in my profile)

Tori: Ok?

David: Now Beck I want you to remember, Tori is basically my property. And I'm a cop, So when your driving in that truck, remember, your driving a cops property. When your holding her hand to the exit, remember, a cops property. When your dancing with her and your arms are wraped around her waist(an area very close to the butt) and your thinking, maybe "I should kiss her" you can, but just remember...*points to Beck* shes...

Beck: Your property sir?

David: And what am I?

Beck: A cop sir

David: Good job

Tori: *rolls her eyes* Daaaad!

David: Ok I'm done

Tori: Bye

Holly: Have fun

Beck: See you guys*closes the door* Now I can say it,*spins her around to face him while holding her around her waist* you look hot!

Tori: Thank you ver much. You look hotter than me! *pecks him on the lips*

Beck: *kisses her again but longer this time* We both now that's not true *he smiled*

Tori: *smiled and reached down for his hand the same time he reached for hers and they walk to the car*

Beck: *looks back before he opens the door for Tori* I was afraid he'd open the door when we were kissing

Tori: *laughs*

**At the Dance**

Cat: *yelling over the music* But I thought you weren't coming? (her dress in my profile)

Jade: *yelling over the music* I just wanna see who Beck's bringing (her dress in my profile)

Cat: Oh so you're jealous?

Jade: *knew it was true but still glares at Cat* NO

Cat: Okkk...whatever you sayyy...*walks away with her punch*

Jade: *watches her*

Tori Vega: IM ON MY WAY TO THE DANCE! SWWEEEETTT! Mood: Excited

Beck: So guess what?

Tori: What?

Beck: I'm gonna be singing at the dance

Tori: GET OUT!

Beck: This is my car

Tori: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Beck: Yup they booked me

Tori: Thats awsome. What are you singing?

Beck: Dj got us falling in love

Tori: Oh I love that song! *starts to sing it but with a high pitch squeaky voice* Cuz baby dnite,la dj gotus fallin in lova agin

Beck: *laughs*

Tori: Can't wait

Beck: So that gives so guy a chance to hit on you for awhile, because you look so hot

Tori: *laughs and blushes, then her phone rings* HelloOo?

Andre': Hey it's me

Tori: *Quickley, Turns the music up loud* HEY

Andre': My car isn't working for some reason so I'll be alittle more late

Tori: Ok

Andre': Are you ok? Are you having fun?

Tori: Yes and definitely

Andre': Ok hopefully I'll see you in a bit

Tori: Okey,dokey then!

Andre': *manly giggles*Bye

Tori: See ya *turns the music down*

Beck: Who was that?

Tori: *lies* cousin

Beck: Oh why'd you cut the music up?

Tori: Umm she's weird, like crazy weird, and she wanted to hang out earlier this week and umm I told her I was going to be at the dance, so to prevent her from getting suspicious, I umm had to turn the music up *Thinks: Good save Tori*

Beck: Oh, yea everyones gotta weird cousin. I have one. Or maybe his 9 fingers and 6 toes make him weird

Tori: Eekkk

Beck: Yea

When they get to the dance they start dancing and talking to people and stuff. Then Beck goes up to sing

Beck:

_Cause baby tonight_

_The DJ got us fallin' in love again_

_So dance, dance like it's_

_The last, last night of_

_Your life, life _

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight _

_The DJ got us fallin' in love again_

Tori: *dancing with Cat and smiling*

Everybody sees Tori, and Cat dancing so good they made a circle so they could be dancing in the middle. Beck smiles and brings them up there to dance. He soon stops singing and they go get some punch. Jade saw them and went over.

Beck: *drinks his punch and puts it down then holds her on her waist in front of her* You girls got moves!

Cat: *laughing* You got pipes

Jade: Having fun with my boyfriend?

Beck: *rolls his eyes* Jade we broke up

Jade: You obviously did this on purpose

Beck: No Jade, I wanted her she didn't come to me

Jade: *not listening, beading her eyes at Tori* You've probably been plotting all along

Tori: I wasn't plotting anything

Andre': *finally gets there and comes inside, sees Tori Thinks: Whoa* (his outfit in my profile)

Jade: Yes you were!

Tori: No I was not!

Jade: Surrrre. Thats a nice dress

Tori: *suspicious* Thanks

Jade: I wonder what it would look like... *picks up the big bowl of punch* covered in punch *pours it on her*

Beck/Cat: Jade!

Andre': Hey!

Tori: *Looks around and notices everyone got quiet and was starring at her in shock, she gets really embarrassed and runs away*

Beck: Tori! *looks at Jade* When do you stop! *runs after Tori*

Cat: *looks at Jade and catches up with Beck*

Andre': Not cool Jade *goes after Tori*

Trina: *saw everything* Alright sister lets go! *puts her fists up*

Jade: *turns around and looks at her with that "don't even think about it" face

Trina: *backs away* Ok lets get this party re-started!

Everybody stares at Jade then walks away, to continue the dance 

Becks POV

I can't imagine how embarrassed Tori must be. To have all those people staring at you, to be the one on the spot like that. We looked everywhere for her. We looked in the lunchroom, Cat checked all the girls bathrooms, all of the 10th grade classrooms, everywhere. The only other places We haven't looked is outside, and the stage. Cat said she'll check out front and I go check the stage. Of course she was in there. Crying her eyes out though. I went over to her and put my arm around her to comfort her. We were sitting on the stages steps. All she did was position herself so she could put her head in my chest, so I put both my arms around her. From the front and the back. Why would Jade do that? I knew she would be steamed but I didn't think she'd go that far. A minute later she sat up and leaned her head on my shoulder. She said from out of her cracky voice "Beck? If I tell you something you have to promise not to get mad at me" I spoke my mind "Its kind of hard to be mad at you now" Tori took a deep breath and told me everything. About me and Andre'. I really didn't know what to say. I wasn't mad at her. Kind of curious why she didn't tell me. I was impressed that she got through an hour without either of us knowing. I think there was alittle bit of betrayal in me. But that was the only bad thing. "Beck you have every right to tell me to get off of you and leave me here by myself" Kind of hurt she thinks I would ever do something like that to her. I think Tori's fragile, I've gotta carefully with her. "Now why would I do that?" she looked up at me and smiled. "Your not mad?"

End of POV

Beck: Of course not. *looks in her eyes* Tori you tried your best not to hurt me, and it haunted you ever since I picked you up. And it gets to me that you secretly liked me since the first day you came here.

Andre': *looks through the window*

Tori: Really?

Beck: Yup

Tori: *smiles and kisses him*

Beck: *kisses back*

Andre': *hurt, walks away*

Cat: *walks back in* Did they find her?

Andre': I didn't but Beck did

Cat:*Notices the sad in his voice* What's wrong?

Andre': Nothing *goes back to the party*

Cat: Um ok bye! *goes into the stage room, looks down and chuckles to herself*

Tori: *pulls away* Umm hey Cat?

Beck: Um, whatcha doin?

Cat: *realizes what she just did* Leaving *quickly turns around*

Tori: Wait Cat!

Cat: *turns around* yea

Tori: I need help with my make-up. Lets go to the bathroom

Cat: Ok!

Beck: *gets up and helps Tori up, pecks her on the lips and smiles* See ya ladies *winks at Tori then leaves*

Cat: *watches him then looks at Tori and smiles excitedly*

Tori: *looks at her and smiles too* EEEEPP!


	2. Both of them 5

**Both of them**

**Hey guys soooooo sorry I haven't been updating. I've had alot going on and the first time I tried to upload the story all the information got lost amd I had to re-type this. Plus I've been gone to Atlanta with my family so yea, here episode 5!**

^with Trina and her friend Rebecca^

Trina: Becky I'll be back, gotta take a waz

Rebecca: Ok

Trina: *goes into the hallways and to the direction of the bathroom, sees Andre'* Andrew

Andre': ANDRE'

Trina: Sorry. What,what ar you doing here I thought you were sick

Andre': *laughs to himself* Is that what she told you?

Trina: Tori? Yeah

Andre': Did she leave with Beck?

Trina: *realizes what Tori was doing* Gotta take a waz! *goes into the bathroom*

^the dance^

Tori Vega: Punch break. My feet have not stopped moving! I'm wearing Becks hoodie so nobody can see my dress covered in the red. But my night isn't ruwened by this! Plus I think the slow dance is coming up soon! Wish me luck! Mood: Hopeful

Senjin: Ok everybody *everyone stops* we are going to processed to the slow part of the dance so everyone slow down! *laughs but stops when he realizes no one laughing with him* Umm, ok. I'd like to welcome Andre Harrison to the stage.

^everyone starts to cheer^

Senjin: Andre'?

Tori's POV

It hit me. Where's Andre'? I ditched him the whole night. And the dance was gonna be over in about 45 minutes. Was he here? Rex shouted "He was here earlia". Ok that answer that question. Maybe he saw me and Beck. Oh no. I feel horrible. I left him all night. Since nobody knew where he was Cat asked if she could sing while they find Andre'. Of course they said yes. One. She ws Cat and Two. She could sing really good. "I'd like to sing Hero by Mariah Carey" Everybody started to cheer as she got excited at their excitment. The music started to play. Beck grabbed my waist and started to rock back and forth to the rythem.

_There's a hero,_  
_If you look inside your heart,_  
_You don't have to be afraid of what you are,_  
_There's an answer,_  
_If you reach into your soul,_  
_And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

_[chorus]_  
_And then a hero comes along,_  
_With the strenght to carry on,_  
_And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone,_  
_Look inside you and be strong,_  
_And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you. _

Ilooked down at me and Becks feet. Trying hard not to think about Andr'e. Because the more I thought about it the more I wanted to cry. It didn't work because a hot tear was strolling down my cheek. Beck looked worried. He stopped rocking, grabbed my hand and took me out to the hallway. "Whats wrong?" he asked. I don't know what came over me but I guess I just had to get it out. "I'm such a two timing, worthless, lieing, bofriend stealing, cry baby! I left Andre' all night. He probaly saw us and got heartbroken. Now he doesn't feel like being seen or heard" I banged my head on the wall and slowly slid down to a squat position. "You and Andre' are best friends. And I basically ruwened it. Ohhh I'm such a bitch!" Beck did the same thing I did. He squated down against the wall. He looked at me then grabbed my hand and started to rub it with his thumb. "Maybe we should talk about this in a group. Because you're right. He's like a brother to me" with that he got up, pulling me up with him. "Lets go find him"he said. We ran. Through the hallways in the classroom in the stages. We even checked outside to see if his car was still there. It was. I know I saw him when we were looking through the 11th grade hallways. I told Beck to go back out and see if his car was still there so that me and him can talk alone. I thought maybe I could pull it off if I acted like nothing was going on. I walked up to him. "Hey I've been looking for you!" No response. "I found you" still no response, he just kept playing with his fingers. "Hey they called you why didn't you go up?" he didn't look up at me but he said "Not in the musical mood". "Andre' Harrison did you just say wha i think you just said?" he looked at me. "Stop playing games Tori,I know" "What?" "About you and Beck. I heard you explain everything to him. I even saw you guys kiss. I didn't wanna say anything though. Why didn't you tell me? Instead of two timing us.I like you Tori. But now that I know you don't like me like that. I don't think I can be friends with you. I like you, you dont like me back. It won't work" He got up. "Sorry" I said quickly "But-" but he stopped me bu turning around. He was about to walk out but he ran into Beck. He got what was going on. "Dude we gotta talk about this" he said. But Andre' just kept walking. Beck looked back at me. I looked down and sat down on the stairs.

* * *

The night is over now. Me and Beck say goodbye to everyone and leave. We had a nice conversation on the way home. We soon get to my driveway. "Well thank you so much for baring with me through this whole night. If you consider me I'm not that whiney" he looked over. And we leaned over and kissed. "I've already considered you" I smiled and we kissed again this time we kept going. I don't know when but Trina drove up while we were kissing. And Beck's windows are really, really good to see through. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "HEY ROMEO AND JULIET! SORRY TO INTERUPT BUT ME AND JULIET HAVE CURFEW SO JULIET NEEDS TO GET INSIDE LIKE RIGHT NOW. BUT ROMEO YOU CAN COME INSIDE AND MAKE OUT WITH JULIET IN HER ROOM IF YOU WANT!" I knew I had to go because there was a 6/10 chance my dad could have heard that. I said that to Beck and he he got alittle scared. I smiled at how scared he was. "If your scared now, wait till the relationship starts"I said messing with him. He smiled"don't joke about that stuff!" he kissed me goodnight and I got out and went to the door, he waved and I waved back and went inside. Tonight was not perfect but I'm definitly going to bed satisfied. :-)zzzzzz


	3. Both of them 6

**Both of them**

**Hey guys! MARATHON! So sorry if you find this alittle short. I need you guys to leave a comment about this. Its basically about...Well read it. Then the next one. Then the next one lol. Happy typing!**

Becks POV

I woke up today thinking I didn't have school for some reason. Maybe because I had an awsome night with Tori. Plus we texted each other till 2:00 A.M. in the morning. I was going to get Tori a birthday gift (a real one) now because we basically are dating. I figured after school I could go and find her something. I was going to pick her up today. I promised her we were going on a breakfast date because she felt that a first date shouldn't be so social and emotional and she shouldn't have to look like that. It was like 5:30 in the morning. I guess I was alittle excited because I got ready really quick. When I got to her house I beeped twice but she didn't come out. So I decided to call her so I wouldn't wake her parents and Trina up. When I called her she answers awake but really low. "Hello?" her soft voice. "Yea it's me I'm outside" "Ok be right out". And with that she hung up and was out about 2 minutes later. She looked amazing (her dress in my profile). "Sorry about that" she said coming in the car "I had to get passed Trina's room. I had to tell her everything". I started the car. "No prob" we pulled off. "Soooo. Where we goin'?" she said in her happy perky voice. "Its a suprise" I said wanting her to be curious. I saw at the corner of my eye she gave me one of her sweet smiles then turned around back to the window. When we got there she was asleep. I didn't wanna wake her up but I had to. "Tori we're here" she didn't budge the first time. "Tori" I gently skook her. She poped up "Hmmm?" I smiled and laughed alittle "We're here" she looked around. "Ok...wait are we at...Oh my gosh! The griddle cafe?"(this place in L.A., its in my profile) I smiled and got out. I went around and opened the door for her. "Yup" I said asuring her. She jumped out and kissed me softly on my lips, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck while I, who wasn't expecting the kiss, slowly put my arms around her waist. She let go and smiled. "How in the world did you get reservations here?" she said looking into my eyes. "The guy who owns this place has a brother. And I performed for him awhile back. So when you were texting me last night I called him and talked to him for awhile and he was able to work something out for me" I smiled and looked into her eyes. She smiled back at me, moved her hands from me chest, grabbed my hands and started to walk to the restaruant doors. I knew this was going to be an awsome date. And it was. It was more than awsome it was out of this world. I've been on dates with Jade tons of times and lots of different dates in general. But there has never ever been a date like this one, with Tori. She...well theres no way to describe it. It was almost like she was perfect. She's funny,smart,beautiful,honest,strong,clever,an awsome acter,an amazing singer,she can light a room up when she walks in,she knows how to control a conversation,she looks hot whenever and where ever. I don't know why I didn't go for her before. She ordered a Mocha Cappuccino coffee for her beverage, and chocolate chip pancakes or what they call it "Eyes wide open". Then to take with her she ordered a fruit bowl. Thats probaly why she looks so slim and fit. I was amazed at her. I couldn't believe it. How could a girl be so perfect? We got up to leave after I payed for the check. When we got out she kissed me again. "Thank you" she said after she pulled away. "This was an amazing date. You were amazing" I kissed her again because she was being so nice and she killed me with that last kiss. Oh yeah I forgot to mention. AN AMAZING KISSER. I pulled away. "Anything for you" I said knowing that would get to her. She smiled "Ok, we better get going, gotta go to school" "Awww" I said bummed. She smiled again and rolled her eyes. When we got to school we went straight to Schowitz class. We were probaly gonna work on the play that we're gonna put on next month. I had my arm around Tori and that made a lot of people stare. When we got to Sychowitz classroom Robbie and Rex were outside of it. "Hey guys" he said. "Sup" said Rex. "Well listen-" said Robbie starting but he was cut off by Rex. "He told _me_ to tell her" Robbie shut up and rolled his eyes. "So listen, Tori. Schowitz to me to tell you, you can't come in there" I was confused and so was Tori. "Why can't she?" I said. "Because. Now Beck you gotta come inside" I really didn't wanna leave Tori but I needed to know why she can't come inside. "ok" I said looking at Tori. "I'll be right back" she shook her head.

End of POV

Beck: Whats the deal?

Schowitz: Now we all know Tori's Birthday is Tomorrow right?

Cat: I got her a glow in the dark bag!

^everyone got quiet^

Schowitz: Cat! She could've heard that!

Cat: Opps

Schowitz: Anyway a lot of you know about her birthday and we all are friends with Tori right?

All but Jade and Andre: Yes

Schowitz: And Who didn't get invited to her birthday party? *raises his hand* Oh so I'm the only one right?

Jade: Yea but don't worry I'm not going

Schowitz: Oooooff course. So... *he turned around and grabbed a bunch of boxes full of decoration and desserts* Here everyone start decorating and I'll watch

^everyone looks at him then starts to decorate^

15 minutes later

Schowitz: Ok everyone Im going to invite Tori back in and when she comes back in I want everyone to say Suprise! Andre' hit the lights

Andre': Why?

Schowitz: Andre'

Andre': *punches the lights(literally)*

Schowitz: Ok...umm Cat hit the...turn off the lights*

Cat: Kk *turns off the lights*

Schowitz: Tori you can come in now!

Toris POV

Finally! I thought to myself. When I got up from off the floor to looked through the window of the class and saw nothing. When I opened the door I still didn't see anything till 5 seconds later the lights came on and everybody yelled SUPRISE! and Jade, the one not enthusiatic and behind, "suprise". I was shocked and happy. "Oh my god!". "It was my idea" said Schowitz. "Yea and you just sat there and watched us decorate" said Rex. I was still happy. I gave Schowitz a big hug. "And you know what would make me happy?" he asked me. "What?" I said. "An invite to your party tomorrow" I looked at him. "Sure Scho you can come" well I had to he had did all of this for me. I looked over and saw cake and cupcakes, and beverages. "I had a big breakfast" I said and looked at Beck smiling "So you guys can have the cake and cupcakes" Everybody cheered and went to go grab some cake, well everyone but two, Andre' and Jade. Andre' got up and left and Jade just stood there with her arms crossed. I looked at Beck. He glanced back at me. We both wanted to go after Andre' but what was there to say? Beck came over to me and said "I'll try and talk to him" I said back "Good luck". This was going to be good.


	4. Both of them 7

**Both of them**

**Just going right to it. Oh and again sorry if its short.**

Andre's POV

I wanted to say happy birthday and decorate and do all that stuff but I was just so mad at Tori. I guess I was still going to her party. No wait. I'm not. Why should I? She played me. I looked back and saw Beck running towards me. "Andre'! Please man!" he yelled. I stopped annoyed at him. "What do you want dude?" I said. "To say Im sorry" he said. "Well I don't think you're worth excepting it. Man how could you be ok with her two-timing us like that? Did you feel at least alittle bit betrayed, angry, and hurt?" I said. Beck looked away. "It's kind of hard to be mad at a girl in tears, covered in fruit punch; because my EX-girlfriend poured it on her, guity of actions, and just plain beautiful" Toche' "She was right in front of me and I grabbed her when I could. It's the worst possible way and time to but I took my chances. Dude I feel horrible about it and I'm sorry. I really am. I've liked her for the longest time. But I loved Jade. That died. And I haven't told Tori the full reason why me and Jade broke up. And so I knew I would never ever forgive Jade for what she did, and I didn't wanna take any chances of it and did what I could. I never ment for this to happen. But I didn't wanna just let her go and still want her and have feelings for her" I interupted. "What did Jade do?" Even though I was still kind of mad I asked. Beck looked away. "She..." he paused looking like he was about to cry. "She what?" I said concerned. "She cheated on me" he said. I was shocked but not really that shocked. She was Jade. Plus they fought alot. There was always some problem. And Jade was kind of mean. "How do you know?" I said. "Well I was over her house Saturday and I had left my phone home, so I used Jade's. I needed to remind Cat to bring by jacket that she borrowed. She gave me her phone and went to the bathroom. When I was looking through her text messages to find Cat's number I saw this guy named Manning. I ignored it at first. But when I was almost finished writing the text when Manning had texted her. I clicked on it by accident not knowing it was going to pop up. And it said " **Hey babe. Your boyfriend gone? I need your kiss. Oh and I still have that bear I won you friday. So come pick it up. And maybe we can go for another date and finish that incomplete make-out session. Ok I love you. **" My first reaction was to call Jade back in here to explain

~_flashback_

Jade: *angry*YOU WERE LOOKING THROUGH MY MESSAGES!

Becl: Yea it came up while I was texting Cat and the first couple words got me alittle curious

Jade: *snatched the phone out of his hands* What gives you the right to do this?

Beck: *furious* DON'T MAKE THIS ABOUT YOU! WHO'S MANNING? THE GUY THAT WON YOU A BEAR FRIDAY AND THE GUY THAT YOU HAD A MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH

Jade: *really didn't know what to say* Manning is...he's...

Beck: HE'S WHAT!

Jade: The guy I've been cheating on you with-Beck don't get mad!

Beck: *massivly hurt* HOW COULD YOU!

Jade: Beck I-

Beck: NO! I DONT WANT YOU EXPLAINATIONS! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME? YOU KNOW WHAT *voice crackling, about to cry* I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW. WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER *leaves*

Jade: *looks around, sits down and starts to cry in her hands*

_~flashin_

The next day we talked it over and I knew she was lying the whole time. But it still kind of loved her so I gave her another chance. That Tuesday I was fedup. And I guess I just didn't love her anymore" he finished. There was tear coming out of his eyes but he wasn't crying. I felt sorry for him now. "Ok I forgive you but I won't forgive Tori" I said. He looked up at me hesitated then said "ok". We went back to the class. They were singing happy birthday to Tori. Me and Beck joined in. The day went on. Finally over. Thank god.


	5. Both of them 8

**Both of them**

**Hey guys! I've been meaning to ask PLEASE LEAVE MORE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! I only have one person that does that and she knows who she is. Thank you. When anyways back to the story.**

Becks POV

After I told Tori I was going over my grandmas house she called Trina to make sure she could pick her up. She put the phone on speaker.

_Tori: Hello? Trina! _

_Trina: This'll only be a second, what! _

_Tori: Where are you? Trina: At my boyfriends house having my first kiss with him, do you mind! _

_Tori: Awww _

_Trina: What do you want! _

_Tori: Umm I need you to take me home. _

_Trina: I can't! I'm at my boyfriends house! Kissing him! Why don't you ask your boyfriend to drive you home! _

_Tori: He has to go over his grandmas house! _

_Trina: *knows he's lying* Take me off speaker and give the phone to Beck_

_Tori: *confused, but does what she says*_

"Hello?" I say. "Beck just drop Tori off first then go to the mall and get her present, its not like the mall will close down in the next half hour!" I look at Tori then turn around and start to walk. "How'd you know?" I said shocked. "No one goes to their grandmothers house by themselves. And you just got with Tori so why would you cheat on her? And I hold for applause" I said and did nothing. "Ok" I said. "Alright thanks! Ok and where were w-" Then the call ended. "What'd she say?" Tori said walkong back towards me. "It's ok. I can take you home. I'll just drop you off at your house then go to my grandma's house. No biggy" I said. She smiled. Man I hate it when she does that. I was about to kiss her when she turned around and started to walk to the car. She teased me. "Hey!" I said playfully. "Come on! If you want this you're gonna have to come and get it!" she ran to the car and locked the doors. She didn't realize I had the keys. She turned around to the back off the car when I got in. "Come on thats not fair!" I said. "Take me home!" she said like a child. "Fiiiinne" then I drove her home. She got out with her stuff and ran into her house. That wasn't right! So I got out and went to her door. I knocked. She answered. "I caught y-" she cut me off and kissed me. We both got into it. We went into her house..._Author: not that guys so don't even think about it. lol_

After about 2 hours we were in her room still kissing, well by now...making out. And we heard the front door open. "Tori!" is the first thing we heard. And it sounded like a man. Oh no! ITS HER DAD! I had forgot all about that. Tori was calm and simple about it as she put her shoes on, told me to put my shoes on, and to lay out some paper on her bed. Then she went downstairs.

End of POV

Tori: Yea! *almost down the steps*

David: Oh ok. I'm just making sure you were home. I saw Beck's car on the side. I was just making sure.

Tori: Ok *about to go upstairs*

David: What are you guys doing up there?

Tori: Uh...studying

David: Oh, for what?

Tori: Um...math. We've got the same Math teacher. And he's helping me.

David: MmHm. And what are you guys studying?

Tori: ...Geometray

David: Ok

Tori: *runs back upstairs* That was a close one

Beck: What happend?

Tori: He was suspicous, so he kept asking questions.

Beck: Well I think I better be leaving, gotta grandmother to go see

Tori: Aww, ok...*looks down*

Beck: *lifts her head up and kisses her*

Tori: *kisses back*

David: *comes upstairs and walks past Tori's room, keeps walking then stops and walks backwards back to Tori's room, sees them, clears his throat*

Bori: *pull away*

Beck: *nervous and embrassed* Well I believe I was leaving. Pick you up tomorrow Tori?

Tori: Uh huh.

Beck: Ok bye.

Tori: See ya

David: I'll walk you down

Beck: *looks at Tori* Ok

Tori: *knows why he looked at her* Daddy be nice

David: What could I do to him?

Beck POV

Dude your a cop, what can't you do to me? I walked downstairs praying he wouldn't do anything. "So son, where are you going?" I couldn't lie. "The mall. I'm gonna get her her birthday present" I said. "Ok. Oh and Beck?" he said. Why can't this be over? "Yea?" I said. "I sense nervousness and stress and afraid when I'm around you. Don't be afraid. I won't shoot" he laughed. I smiled trying to make a good inpression. "I just don't want anything happening to my little girl. She growing up and I..." he leaned on my shoulder and started to cry. "I don't want her to. I felt uncomfortable but I pat his back and said "Its gonna be ok". About 5 minutes later he got up and straighted his self up and went back to normal. "Sorry" he said looking the other way. "Its ok" I said. "But just be careful with her ok?" I shook my head and smiled. He smiled back at me and watched me walk away and pull off. That was weird. Well I went to the mall and back. I got her this amazing necklace. It costed about $120, but it was on sale so I got it for $95 dollars instead. (Its in my profile) Well I'm really tired. So I decided to go to bed. Aahh soft bed, I went to sleep.


	6. Both of them 9

**Both of them 9: The BIG day!**

Tori's POV

I was dreaming about my birthday party. Everyone I invited showed up. Even Jade and Andre'. I had goy my car I had asked for! Its was the 2011 ford mustang. That baby was beautiful (in my profile). Beck was there too. Of course. We were dancing in the middle of the floor. Everything was going great! Until Jade's anger started building up again and she hit me in the back of my head really hard. I fell out. Trina was yelling "wake up! Tori! Wake up!" Beck was on the otherside of me and my mom and dad were at my feet. I soon realize that wasn't a dream it was real. Except no one knocked me out and I was in bed sleep. It was morning. When they saw my eyes half way open they all yelled "Happy Birthday!" really loud. That woke me up. I gotta up and smiled. I hugged my mom, dad, and Trina, then I kissed Beck. "Ok everyone Tori has to get dressed so go, go, go!" she skoot everyone out. She turned around and told me to stay. Like I was a dog. She then went to her room and brought back two big bags. Nene's was having a 30 minute sale and I happend to be there and I bought you like 5 outfits. She dumped all of the outfits out. Each outfit had shoes and accesories. They looked amazing(in my profile). I wanted to wear the love outfit but she wouldn't let me. She already had the outfit for me to wear. But it was to dressy. (in the profile) So she picked out a different one. This one was just right. I said thank you to her, hugged her, then went downstairs. My parents and Beck were up to something because when they heard me they straighted themselves up fast. Beck had put something back in his pocket. I didn't know what it was for and what it was but my first guess was that it was my present. My mom got up and hugged me. "You look so cute!" she said. "Well me and Beck are off!" I said changing the subject so we wouldn't have that "look at my little girl" moments. Beck then looked up and walked over next to me. "Byyyyee" I said. "Have a nice day Tori" My parents said. "See you guys". "Bye Beck" said my mom. "Be careful Beck" said my dad. And we left. Beck turned a diferent way today. Then another, then another. Soon I realized we weren't going to school. "Where are you taking me Beck" I sadi smiling at him. "You'll see" he said watching the road, then a looked at me a grinned. I turned my head excited. When we got on the 116 highway I started to get an idea. He was taking me to the L.A. hills. They say if your high enough, you can see the full view of Los Angles. We got off the highway to a regular road but no houses, just trees. He pulled over, got out the car, and went to look for something in the back. I was clueless about what the heck he was doing. He brung back a tie, tied it around my head so I couldn't see anything. Then I felt him pull off. It was about 30 minutes before we stopped, at least I thought we did. He got out the car again but this time he came back around and opened up the door. I wasn't expecting it so I just sat there. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the car. I got out and fell. I didn't expect grass. Long, soft grass. Beck picked my up wedding style and started to run around. I laughed and screamed, I was terrified because I didn't know where I was! So he put me down and to the blind fold off. We were at the L.A. hills! I didn't really think that we _were _going to the L.A. hills that was just an idea. The view was amazing (in my profile). I had kissed him and put my arms around his neck. He kissed back and depend it. I pulled away and smiled. "You know we're gonna be late for schoo-" he pulled out my birthday gift. It was beautiful! I never, ever, ever! would have dreamed of him getting me something like this. "Happy Birthday" he said smiling. I looked at him then back at my necklace. "You live to impress me" I said. "Yup, thats what I do!" he said and smiled. He went behind me to put the necklace on. Once it was on I said, "How much did it cost?". He looked at me. "Why does it matter?" he said. He knew I didn't like it when people spend too much money on me. My dad said that shows I'm not gonna be a gold digger. "Beck" I said. "About 100, or 95" I looked at him. "BECK!" I said. "I know you know I hate it when people spend way to much on me" I said again. He smiled. "What'd you want me to get you a pen?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He grabbed both my hands "Thats what I thought" he said. Then he backed up, bringme forward. Then he turned me around and pushed me against the car. We make out. I was starting to think. Didn't just start dating like 3 days ago? Weren't moving alittle to fast? I didn't have the guts to tell him though. We just came about a weird way. It was cool. After like 30 minutes we pulled away and sat down and looked at the amazing view of L.A. I layed on his chest and fell asleep. We were gonna be so late. "Alright we should be getting going now" Beck said waking me up. "I was just thinking that" I said to him. We got up and left. We stopped by Andys to get something to eat. By the time we got to school it was lunchtime. Everybody said happy birthday to me and told me they'd see me at the party tonight. They also complimented on my outfit. Me and Beck sat with Andre', Cat, Robbie, and Rex. "Well look who finally showed up" said Robbie. "So I see you two are an idem. Hey Beck did you notice you had alittle lipgloss o ya lip?" Rex said and laughed. "Rex!" Robbie said. Beck touched his lips. "He just joking Beck" Cat said, and added, "Happy Birthday Tori!". I smiled "thanks!". "Oh Tori me and Rex made up a song wanna hear?" Rex just brung up. "Sure?"

_ok 1,2,3 go!_

_*raping*_

_Rex: Tori it's your birthday, and we'd like to say_

_Robbie: Birthdays are special and the same old way_

_Rex: Even 17 and without a car_

Hurtful

_Robbie: You can speed threw life like a little star_

_Rex: Happy,happy,happy,happy,happy,happy,happy,happy,happy..._

_Robbie: Happy Birthday_

_Rex: To you!_

Even though it was weird, and kinda mean, I smiled. "Yea you betta be happy it took us hours! Robbie doesn't know how ta rap" Rex said. "Thats a lie...no its not" said Robbie. "Well thank you guys!". Then something happend that I didn't expect. "Happy Birthday Tori" said Andre'. I glanced at him and smiled weak, "Thank you" I said. I figured this was the right time to ask. "So are you coming to my party?" I asked Andre'. He was quiet for a while and then finally answered "I uh, have a thing so I can't" Yea right. He's still mad at me. The rest of the day was great everybody walked up to me and told me happy birthday. Beck took me home and Cat, Robbie and Rex could meet us there. We all started decorating. This birthday party was gonna be the best.


	7. Both of them 10

**Both of them**

**Ok guys season final! The new stories will be called "Too Much" I'll be posting everyday from now on. Sorry if you find them short, Sorry if you find this too long. lol. But its the way to end a season final, mysterious and people wanting more. Well I should be whenever, on one condition! Read the story and you'll find out on the bottom. Thanks guys, Bye.**

Becks POV

Tori's parents pulled her to talk to her. She came back sad and crying. When her dad saw that Cat was ask her whats wrong he signaled not to. Her mom was alittle emotional too. She grabbed her bag and left. When we finished decorating it was about 3:00, the party starts at 7:30. Tori went upstairs to change. She seem not so into it. Like she was sad, or worried about something. Her parents said something about a grand opening. I know Andre' was gonna perfom for that but he doesn't wanna come anymore. I offered to do it and they said yes but a guy had to escort her on her way down the stairs. I said I can still do that too. They agreed.

End of POV

Tori Vega: Just found out the worst news ever. Don't even feel like doing this right now. I'm logging off. Mood: Speechless

Tori: *crying* Why today? *wipes her eyes and sits there, starts to get dressed*

Tori: *sad yell* I'm ready

*Beck: *walks upstairs* Wow you look hot *kisses her*

Tori:*weakly kissed back*

Beck: *senses something wrong and pulls away* Whats wrong babe?

Tori: My aunt...

Beck: What about your aunt?

Tori: *fighting back tears* she...*can't can't fight it anymore, burst out drying with saying-* She was in a plane crash last night! *puts her head in his chest (they were already in each others arms)*

Beck: *holds her tight* Tori

Tori: *crying into his chest*

Beck: Well lets go see her

Tori: *crying* No, because I don't want all the people I invited to come to a birthday party and the birthday girl isn't even there

Beck: Well you being sad on your birthday isn't plesant either. Tori if she means that much to you lets go.

Tori: ... *looks away*

Beck: *about to say something but doesn't* TRINA!

Trina's POV

Crap! I messed up my make-up! I knew that was Becks voice. He wasn't my dad "WHAT!" I said annoyed. "Could you come here?" he said sounding demanding, and worried. I put down my make-up utensals and went up to Tori's room. I saw her huggig him and crying. "Whats wrong with her?" I said worried. "Her aunt got" he said. I got alittle hoped up. I tapped Tori. "Which one?" I said. Beck looked at me that "whats wrong with you" face. "De-de-denise" she said. I don't know if I was more happy or more sad about it. I wanted to jump up in the air and scream but Tori was taking this pretty hard. So I decided to leave and go outside. I screamed and and go crazy. Then I went back in the house and up to Tori's room and said "Oh know thats terrible!". I then left leaving Beck to take care of it. He called me back again "Whhhaaaat!" I said. "Redo her make-up and calm her down" then he whispered something in her ear, kissed her forehead, and wiped her tears. She kept her head down. I watched him leave, then I turned back to Tori. I couldn't handle this. Inside I was laughing and going crazy but on the outside I felt like I wanted to cry. So we talked it out and she said she felt alittle better. I re-did her make-up and went down stairs. Everybody looked at me. I shook my head yes and they all looked relieved. "Well I've gotta go pick up Ryan, his car stopped working" "Who's Ryan?" Cat asked. Why was she so noisy? "Her boyfriend Beck answered. How did he know...Tori.

End of POV

Cat: Well I'm going to see Tori *trips up the stairs*

Beck: *runs to help her*

Cat: Haha clumsy me! Oh those stairs are so smooth! *she goes up stairs* TORI YOU AMAZING! who's the designer?

Tori: My mom *smiles*

Cat: Oh really? I've never heard of it. What store?

Tori: *smile turned into a vaint one and she walked away*

Cat: Tori! Tori! *runs after her*

_7:30_

Andre's POV

I looked at the clock in my room. 7:29. Tori's party is starting. I wanna go but do I forgive her? No. Or is it just that I don't want to? I've got forgive and forget. I got up put some clothes on and went to my car. I sat there for a second and I thought. Was I ready to do this? I started the car and went to Tori's house. When I got there, there were barely any parking spaces. So it was kind of a long walk to get to the house. I knocked on the door. Rebbeca answered. "Hey Andre'" she said drinking her beverage. "Hey Rebecca" I said. Then she left back to her spot. There was a big stage right where the piano was. But they put it on the stage. I _was _supposed to do the grand opening song but I guess I was replaced. There was a lot of people there, but I can tell they weren't all here. In awhile they started. It was a band playing. And red carpet on the steps. Someone was talking into a mic. I could definitly tell in was Beck's voice.

_Ladies and gentlemen..._

_I'd like to take this time to..._

_To introduce..._

_The most amazing girl in the world... *comes on, arm hooked to Tori's*_

_*singing* Cause when she smiles_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause yes shes amazing_

_Just the way she is..._

_Her lips her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_And she's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday _

_Oh you know you know you know _

_I'd never ask you to change _

_If perfects what your searching for then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say ay aye_

I tuned out after that, cause I realized Tori wasn't as happy as she should be. She look alittle depressed and not the mood. She put on the weakest smile I've ever seen. But at the end she seemed happy, of course.

_Cause she's so amazing_

_Just the way she is_

_Yeah!_

_*she kisses him then hugs him*_

When will they stop? I've seen them get caught in the hallways like 8 times. Its just irritating now. Wait Andre'. Clear your mind, your not here for this! Your here to te;; Tori you forgive her. Then I saw Jade walk in. She didn't look very partyish. She looked like she'd been crying. "Beck!" she called him interupting Tori and Beck's _love_ moment. I saw Beck turn around. She said something then Beck said something to Tori, she shook her head and went the other way. Jade and Beck when behind the stage. I just wanted to listen. I went on the side of the stage and watched. "Beck I'm sorry! I really really am! I can't go another day with out being with you. I'm not me without you. Nobody can ever take my heart like you did. Your the only one I like!" Beck interupted "Really? Well why didn't you tell that other that? I have been through everything with you and you just-" "Beck I-" "NO! ITS MY TIME TO TALK. I'm in love wit Tori, Jade. I wish I could love you but I can't. I don't trust you anymore like I used to. Its done. I can't be with you anymore" "But Beck" she touched his arm and he moved away. "No" he said. She looked really angry, then she just turned sad again. She kissed him. I saw him try to move away but she was forcing him. Then I saw Tori, standing on the other side, heartbroken. Beck finally got away. But he realized Tori standing right there. "Tori its not what it looks like!" but she ran. "Tori!" he turned and ran for her. Jade leaned against the wall and cried. I went and sat beside her. "What do you want" she said sounding alittle bitter. "Why'd you do that? You messed up you and Becks relationship not him-" "Why are you even here?" she interupted. "I came here to forgive Tori" she looked at me. "Why?" I told her everything. "That little doosh!" she said. "But it's cool now I've forgiven her" I replied trying to calm her down. "If I were you, I'd never talk to her, ever again" she said. I thought about her opinion, she was right. I shouldn't forgive her. But then again everybody deserves second chances. I got up and help her up. This is just too much.

End pf POV

Beck: Tori, please! She kissed me, I jsut got with you why would I cheat on you! *he said to Tori banging on her bedroom door*

Tori: Because you still have feelings for her!

Beck: No I don't! I love you, I've loved you ever since I got to know you. Your amazing. And your extremly fragel I could never ever do that to you. Tori I love YOU. Right now your the only girl I wanna be kissing, not Jade or anyone else. Just please babe open up the door!

Tori: *Got up and opened the door* do you really mean that?

Beck: Of course I do

Tori: *smiles and kisses him* Relationships are all about trust and honesty. I trust you deeply

Beck: *smiles* Good to know

Tori: I love you

Beck: I love you too *hugs her*

Andre': Tori!

Tori: Right here!

Andre': Hey

Tori: Oh...hi Andre'

(akward silence)

Beck: Uh I'll leave you two to talk * leaves*

Tori: Thank for comin-

Andre': I forgive you

Tori: What? You do!

Andre': Yess!

Tori: I really don't deserve a friend like you

Andre': Yup, you don't

Tori: *smiles* Andre' I'm really sorry-

Andre': Tori its alright

Tori: No its not! I shouldn't have treated you like I did! You liked me and I leaped for someone else. I was being cruel, and unfair. I could've lost you over something so dumb. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking

Andre': Tori, its ok

Tori: *smiles and hugs him*

Andre': *hugs back*

Andre' POV

Tori's hugs always made my day. I had still liked her. I took my chances. I kissed her. I softly put my hands on her cheeks. She didn't really kiss back. Doesn't matter, I was still kissing the girl of my dreams. It wasn't long before she turned around and walked away shaking her head. Leaving me there. Man was I stupid! Suddenly I felt rage. But at who? ...Beck. He stole Tori from me! That wasn't fair, and it wasn't fair at all. I still liked her, and waned to be with her. But he made her fall in love with him. I left her room and went to find Beck. He was talking to Tori and her porch then saw me and rushed over to me. "Whats the Tori's telling me?" then Tori came over "Beck don't" she said. I wanted to see waht he would do. "Lets go back outside" he said. I glared at him and followed him outside. "Tori told me you kissed her, whats this about, I thought you were over this" he said intensly. "Beck we all know your not gonna do anything about it, so just stop now. And that kiss...was amazing" I said, while he was very close to tackling me but Tori held him. "Then she pulled away and walked out of the room, and came straight to me, her boyfriend, the one she really loves, and she told me it ment nothing to her, nothing!" And after that I said "Well look who's talking, that's why your girlfriend cheated on you!" I said. "What?" Tori said confused. He was pissed. "Yup Jade cheated on him" I said assuring her. His face scrunched up and he pushed me, Tori stopped us and came between us "MOVE TORI!" I said angry. "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" he said. "She's not even worth it!" I said. Did I really just say that? She looked at me. Right then, Tori's mom's car had pulled up. She came up and said to Tori teary eyed "Your aunt just died".

**Well guys I'll update when I get at least 10 reviews, AT LEAST! And I promise you'll get your second season. If you review! Well see ya! Bye bye! **


End file.
